1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a trailer, more specifically, for a utility trailer which converts quickly and easily into a shelter. When the convertible trailer is uprighted, a convertible top automatically deploys, and when the convertible trailer is lowered, the convertible top automatically collapses. The yoke of the convertible trailer acts as a support when the convertible trailer is uprighted.
The utility trailer has a built-in loading ramp and can be used to haul various things such as but not limited to golf carts, 4-wheelers, snowmobiles, motorcycles, lawn implements, and construction materials. The collapsible top can easily be removed when using the convertible trailer for hauling.
The shelter created is ideally used as a hunting blind, an ice fishing house, a camping shelter for sleeping or showering and/or a storage shelter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does not provide for a multi-use convertible trailer with a collapsible top connected to a utility trailer which is easily set up and broken down. The prior art does not combine all the features of the present invention to create the multi-use convertible trailer later described. The scope of the present invention encompasses many different uses of the convertible trailer which are not addressed in the prior art, and eliminate the need for separate trailers, loading ramps, icehouses, hunting blinds and camping facilities.